The Right Choice
Chapter 1:Kallik Kallik felt the rush of the water flowing around her paws. The Great Salmon River was filled with fish to catch. Yakone and Toklo stood in the river beside her while Lusa rested on the shore. Many brown bears fished as well, they were reluctant to let Kallik, Lusa, and Yakone stay, but Toklo convinced them. Kallik lashed forward for a salmon but missed. "What was that?" Toklo grunted. "Sometimes you miss!" Kallik snapped. "But you were a lot slower than usual" Toklo told her. "Toklo is right, you were slow" Yakone said shyly. Kallik refused to believe it and heaved herself out of the river, she was suprised at how heavy she felt. Kallik padded over and sat down by Lusa. "They're being ridiculous" Kallik grunted to the smaller black bear. "I don't mean to be rude, but you were slow" Lusa told her. "How come you all think that?!" Kallik roared and ran away from the river. Kallik couldn't run for very long before she got tired. How come she got tired so quick? Kallik's belly swayed heavily. Suddenly, Kallik realized what was going on. She had to find Yakone! "Yakone!Yakone!" she called. Chapter 2:Yakone Yakone heard Kallik call for him. "That's Kallik!" Yakone dashed towards the sound of her voice. Yakone found her in the forest. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "I know why i was so slow at catching fish" Kallik told him. "I'm expecting your cubs" she whispered. Joy bubbled up inside Yakone. "Really?" Yakone asked. Kallik nodded. "That's great!" Yakone rubbed muzzles with Kallik. "But we can't raise a white bear cub on land" Kallik told him. "Why not?" Yakone asked. "Because white bears belong on ice" Kallik wailed. "But we live here" Yakone protested. "I want to raise our cubs on ice" Kallik told him. Yakone couldn't believe this, return to the ice where they had recently come from. "What about Toklo and Lusa?" Yakone asked. "They will be fine here, enough salmon to eat" Kallik replied. "Okay, if this is what you want" Yakone said sadly. "It is, trust me, it wil all be okay". When Kallik and Yakone returned to the river, they remained silent. Lusa eventually padded up to them, "What's wrong?" she asked them. Kallik finally told them "I'm excpecting Yakone's cubs" Chapter 3:Toklo "Really?" Toklo was shocked that Kallik and Yakone were having cubs. "They'll be beautiful" Lusa assured them. "That's not all, Yakone and i are going back to the ice" Kallik told them. "What?" Toklo roared. "We've been together since the beginning, you can't leave now" he continued. "We want to raise our cubs on the ice" Yakone sounded uncertain. "You both do, or Kallik does?" Toklo growled at Yakone. "Stop it, Toklo!" Lusa cried. "We're going to miss you" Lusa murmured to the white bears. "Dumb white bears" Toklo muttered. Yakone growled "Say that again" he dared. "I just might" Toklo snarled. Who did Yakone think he was? Toklo was a strong brown bear, he could take Yakone in a fight. Yakone lunged at Toklo and the two bears fell into the river. Toklo roared and slashed his claws down Yakone's side. He was unsure if Yakone was bleeding, since the white bear had a red tint to his pelt. Yakone sank his teeth into Toklo's ear, blood seeped out of it. Water splashed over the fighting bears. Many bears were watching them now. The blood from Toklo's ear began to dribble into his eye and it was hard for him to see. Toklo tried to push Yakone off with his paws. Toklo slashed at Yakone's belly and flipped the white bear over. Toklo shoved Yakone's head under the water. Suddenly Yakone slipped under Toklo's paws and roared violently. Toklo recoiled in shock at the quick movement and took a few steps back. Yakone repeatedly bit Toklo injured ear. Toklo gasped in pain. He's getting the advantage! Toklo flailed his paws blindly in panic. Toklo quickly slasged the white bears side. Toklo was begining to feel dizzy and was reacting slower. Yakone dragged Toklos head underwater. No! It can't end like this! "You're drowning him!" Kallik cried. Suddenly, Toklo felt weight being lifted off him. He gasped for air and crawled weakly onto the shore. Chapter 4:Lusa Lusa stared in shock as Yakone released Toklo and the injured bear crawled onto the shore. Kallik began to tend to Yakone, her eyes flashed with a worried look. Lusa padded over to Toklo who was limping heavily towards her. "We better take care of your ear" Lusa heard Toklo whimper quietly in pain. Lusa got some webs and applied them to Toklo's ear. Lusa wished Ujurak were here, their deceased friend had known everything about herbs. Lusa was happy that Toklo wasn't angry with Yakone anymore. Toklo shook Lusa off and went to sulk. Lusa looked at the river, Did Ujurak's spirit reside right by them? Lusa hoped that Ujurak would be looking after them. Especially Kallik and Yakone after they left. Chapter 5: Toklo Toklo lay down tried to ignore the burning pain on his ear. Toklo glances over at Kallik, who was tending to Yakones wounds. Toklo sighed. He had never told anyone but he had always thought Kallik was the most beautiful bear he had ever met. He looked longingly at Kallik, then glared at Yakone in fury. He touched his ear gently and watched as a brown bear padded up to him. " Hi! " Said the strange bear, " I'm Ayara. I saw the way you fought that other bear and thought it was amazing! You almost had him!" "It wasn't to hard." Toklo grunted and turned away. Ayara nodded understandinl that Toklo wanted to be left alone, and trotted away. Toklo sighed and with effort, pushed himself up and limped per toward Kallik and Yakone. Chapter 6:Kallik Yakone was bleeding on his side as he coughed up river water. Kallik tending to him and murmured gently. Who does Toklo think he is ,attacking Yakone like that?! Kallik glanced away from Yakone and saw Toklo limping towards them. Kallik pelt bristled in fury. Toklo looked at his paws and said, " I'm sorry for attacking you Yakone. I-it was stupid of me. " Yakone nodded. " I'm also sorry." The big white bear rumbled. " Safe travels to the ice..." Toklo murmured. Kallik and Yakone nodded "We'll miss you!" Kallik said to Toklo and Lusa. The black and brown bears nodded. Toklo and Yakone said their goodbyes, as did Kallik and Lusa. "We will always be friends" Lusa murmured as Kallik and Yakone left the river forever. They hadn't walked for very long before Kallik spoke "I need to rest" she told Yakone. Yakone prepared a nest for her in the bottom of a tree clawing up clumps of soft moss. Kallik and Yakone climbed in. "I miss Toklo and Lusa already" Kallik murmured as sleep washed over her. Kallik opened her eyes Three bears were staring at her. Kallik recognized them as Ujurak, Toklo, and Lusa! "My friends" she gasped. Toklo and Lusa looked like statues while Ujurak padded forward. "They are not really here" he told her. "I'm still going to miss them a lot" Kallik said sadly. Ujurak nodded "I miss you all every day, but i can still watch over you" he responded. "Did i do the right thing by leaving and deciding to go back to the ice?" Kallik asked. "That was your choice and it still is" Ujurak replied. The three bears vanished and Kallik awoke, for real this time, a fat rabbit lay beside her. Yakone had probably been hunting. Kallik sank her teeth into the rabbit. However, she couldn't stop thinking about Toklo and Lusa. Oh how she missed them. When she had finished the rabbit that Yakone caught she saw him padding toward her nest. "Are you ready to go?" He asked looking down at her. Kallik nodded slightly. "Yes" She rose to her paws feeling her belly sway. Yakone helped her out of the nest and then they started galloping toward the North. Chapter 7: Toklo Toklo watched Kallik say her farewells to Lusa. Oh, how he wanted to stick his muzzle in her soft fur and lick her. He watched sadly as Kallik and Yakone padded away. Chapter 8:Yakone Yakone rested beside the tree, unable to stop thinking about the friends that they had left behind. However, deep down, Yakone knew that raising their cub's on the ice was the right thing to do. He had caught a rabbit for Kallik and was considering going hunting again when she poked her head out from underneath the tree. "Do you want to share the rabbit?" Kallik asked him. "No." Yakone replied, he didn't feel like eating. Kallik finished off the rabbit and they continued their journey. They traveled for many days when finally, they reached The Melting Sea. "There isn't much ice left" Yakone said as he observed the landscape. "It's almost snow-sky, the ice will return by the time i have the cubs" Kallik replied. "Well then, should we go out onto whatever ice is left?" Yakone asked her. Kallik nodded and the two waded into the water. It felt good to have cool water in Yakone's pelt, the river water was always too warm for Yakone. Suddenly, something grabbed Yakone's hind paw.The thing had sharp teeth."Orca!" Yakone cried. Kallik swam rapidly to the ice and heaved herself onto the nearest block of ice. Yakone kicked the orca off and swam desperatelyto the ice. As he tried to get out, another orca bit into his leg. Kallik slashed at the orca and the beast released it's grip. Yakone got up and the two bears stood still. "We are here." Kallik murmured. Chapter 9:Kallik Kallik and Yakone had been living on the ice for many moons now, and all was going well. Both white bears had settled into a snow drift den and Yakone had become an excellent seal catcher. Kallik sank her teeth into a fat seal, the warm taste filled her mouth. Kallik continued to eat the seal when she felt a sharp pain in her side. "Oww!" she cried. Yakone was immediately by her side. "It's happening" she told him. A white bear and a brown bear appeared like shadows in the den. Kallik realized they were Nisa and Ujurak! "Mother!" she gasped. Ujurak spoke to Yakone "I'll show you the right herbs" Ujurak dashed off with Yakone. Nisa sat by Kallik "It's going to be okay" she comforted her daughter. Yakone and Ujurak returned, both had leaves in their mouths. "Now have her eat the leaf" Ujurak instructed Yakone. Yakone put the leaf into Kallik's mouth. Kallik chewed the leaf, which released a foul taste into her mouth. "Don't spit it out" Ujurak murmured in her ear. Kallik gasped as an awful pain shook her body and a cub slid out onto the ice. "A she-bear!" Nisa announced. "Anymore?" Yakone asked. Ujurak rested his paw on Kallik's belly "There's one more." he murmured. Kallik had never felt such intense pain since she lost her mother. Kallik cried out in agony. Kallik obediently ate another terrible leaf and felt a great pain shake her and a cub slipped onto the ice. "A female." Nisa said. Kallik felt exhausted and weak. "What do you want to name our cubs?" Yakone asked her. Many names raced through Kallik's head. "How about Elurra and Aurora?" Kallik suggested. "Elurra and Aurora, it's perfect" Yakone murmured. Nisa and Ujurak nodded and vanished. Kallik looked down at Elurra and Aurora, her cubs was so small and, perfect. Category:Polar Bears Chapter 10:Yakone Yakone sat guard outside the snow-bank, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt his new family. It had been three moon's since Elurra and Aurora was born and they was already playing around. Suddenly, Yakone sensed three more white bears. Two males and one female. One of the males smelled like a cub. The three bears appeared and walked up to Yakone. "We need to use that snow-bank!" The male growled. "My families in there!" Yakone snarled back. "Then we might have to drive you out!" The male responded. Although this bear was large, Yakone could see that he was weak and looked hungry, so did the female and the cub. The sight of the starving cub stabbed Yakone in the heart. "How about i make the snow-bank bigger and you live with us?" Yakone asked them. Elurra poked her head out of the snow-bank. "Who are they? She asked Yakone. "Uhhhh" Yakone didn't know who they were. The male introduced himself first "My name is Taqqiq" Chapter 11:Kallik Kallik was woken from her nap by Yakone. "Your brother is here" he told her. Kallik's heart filled with joy. Taqqiq was here? Kallik got out of the snow-bank and saw her brother, waiting. "Kallik!" Taqqiq welcomed her warmly. The two touched noses. Elurra looked up at Taqqiq "Whos dis?" he inquired. " Sealbrain! Its moms brother!" Aurora said, pouncing on her brother. The two rolled through the snow while there parents watched happily.. " I have so much to tell you." Taqqiq murmured, settling down in the snow. Chapter 12:Yakone It had been 3 moons since Taqqiq, Shila and their cub had built a home out of a nearby snowdrift. It was almost time to go into the den and sleep when Elurra came outside. "Dad?" she said. "Are you coming?" "Yes my precious daughter." Yakone muzzled Elurra. Aurora butted in and licked Yakones nose. They slept when it was morning Yakone was roused by the sun shining in.And he could see Taqqiq was stirring so he woke.And thenYakone sat guard With Taqqiq they chated for a while until Elurra bobbed her head out of the drift and wailed with hunger. Yakone and Taqqiq set off and found a seal hole and waited for what seemed like forever until a seal came and with a powerful blow to the head Yakone killed it. the two males dragged it back for the family and they ate the happily. Chapter 13: Kallik Many moons had passed and it was almost time for burnsky. Kallik was happy at the thought of seeing her friends again. Yakone had suggested they went early to avoid the melting ice. Finally, ill see Toklo and Lusa once again. Kallik, Yakone, and there family ran along the melting expanse. Taqqiq and his family were right behind. Were almost there. I know it. '' Chapter 14: Lusa Lusa watched as Kallik and Yakone walked out of view and sighed. " LUSA!" Lusa jumped and turned backwards. "MIKI!" Lusa has first met Miki as a cub and saved him from some white bears. Miki was now tall and handsome. Lusa couldn't help but nuzzle him affectionately. " I missed you." Miki murmured Chapter 15: Toklo Toklo lashed foward and caught a salmon. ''Kallik loved salmon... '' He hoped that Kallik would show up at the gathering place. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he saw 7 pale shapes, 3 of which were small. As the shapes got closer he realized it. "KALLIK! YAKONE!" Chapter 16: Kallik Kallil pushed into a gallop when she heard Toklo yell. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Yakone, carrying Aurora and Eluraa, hot on her trail. Kallik bounded toward Toklo and nuzzeled him happily. " Chapter 17: Toklo Toklos heart skipped a beat when Kallik nuzzeled him. He nodded at Yakone, unsure if he was still angry at him for calling white bears dumb. Yakone curtly nodded back and walked over to what Toklo though was there cubs. Chapter 18: Yakone Yakone nodded to Toklo and walked away. Yakone knew Toklo had fell in love with Kallik, his Kallik, and was angry at Toklo for attacking him. Yakone knew Toklo had also attack him out of jealously. But the white bear noted with satisfaction that Toklo's ear had a big rip. Yakones instincts took over and he stalked back over to Toklo, who had separated from Kallik, and growled in his ear. " Kallik is mine." Toklo turned a bewildered expression on Yakone and snarled. ''He thinks he can win this fight. Toklo roared loudly catching the attention of all the bears. Kallik whipped around, " What are your doing!?" Kallik asked, caught off guard by the roar. Yakone snarled "Toklo thinks he can just take you from me." Kallik turned a confused expression at Toklo. Chapter 19: Lusa Toklo likes Kallik? ''Lusa had seen Toklo give Kallik a few stares throughout there journey but she never thought much of it. Lusa watched in horror as the two strong bears circled each other. By now a huge crowd had gathered and was rooting on there favorite bears. ''Please, please, please, pleaseeee dont fight. ''But Toklo had already lunged forward with lighting speed. Chapter 20: Kallik ''Toklo... likes me? ''Kallik was still tryng to process this idea. She watched as the two bears attacked each other. Carefully she shielded her cubs away in case the fight moved towards her. "Whats daddy doing?" Aurora asked, whimpering. " Whys he fighting with the big bear?" " Its complicated." murmured Kallik. The fight was moving into the water, the water frothed violently and sprayed the fighting bears. Elurra was hiding behind hir mothers paw, terrified of the loud roars and growls. Kallik licked her cubs reassuringly. " It'll be OK." Kallik said, wishing she could believe her own words. Chapter 21: Toklo Toklo was filled with anger and embarrassment when Yakone growled in his ear. ''Im not going to lose this fight. ''Toklo roared and lunged at Yakone. The impact caused Yakone to lose his balance and the white bear went tumbling. Toklo bounded after Yakone and slashed his belly. Yakone quickly pushed Toklo off and snarled in fury. Yakone sunk his long claws into Toklos shoulders and Toklo squealed in pain. Toklo ripped himself free of Yakones claws and panted. Yakone lunged at Toklo but he dodged at the last moment. Toklo jumped on Yakone back and tore through his thick red tinted fur. Yakone fell into the water with Toklo on his back. Yakone rolled over and over trying to get Toklo off his back. Toklo fell off with a splash and snarled. ''I cant keep this up for long. I have to tire him out. ''Toklo roared and jumped at Yakone Chapter 22: Lusa Lusa watched feeling useless to stop the fight of the two bears competing for the same bear. She had seen some bears sneak a look at Kallik and pad closer to the fight, as if think of joining it themselves. Lusa glanced at Kallik and felt pity. Kallik was shielding her cubs away with wide, horrified, eyes. her cubs were looking even more terrified, and they were hugging there mothers paw like it was the last tree left in the forest. The water was red and frothing now, and all the bears, except for the elders and some mothers, were at the fight. The roaring cheers of the crowd were getting louder by the minute, and cheers for Toklo and Yakone were heard throughout the lake. Lusa pressed against Miki, terrifed. Kallik and her cubs were making there way to Lusa and Miki. Kallik watched Yakone, terrified. ''Poor Kallik. Toklo might kill her mate... Chapter 23: Yakone The roars of the crowd were deafening, and Yakone battled Toklo and the urge to turn away from the fight and look for poor Kallik. Toklo had scratched his ears, not to hard, but drawing blood. Yakone shook his head trying to shake the blood out of his eyes. Yakone was starting to lose, and all the bear rooting for him howled louder and louder. Toklo had been energized and the thought of winning and was battling more ferociously and mercilessly. Toklo swiped at his back and Yakone howled in pain. Yakone could imagine Kallik face when he howled out. The thought of Kallik energized Yakone and he roared viscously. Toklo, who thought it was over, jumped at the roar, but quickly regained his composure. Yakone clubbed Toklo's head and sent him reeling. Chapter 24: Toklo Toklo was seeing red. He was tired of being pushed around by a white bear, especially one that had stolen Kallik from him. He clawed everywhere blindly, he didn't even realize that the deep scratch he deilivered was not to Yakone, but Kallik. Chapter 25: Lusa Lusa gasped when she realized Kallik had disappeared. Her cubs where huddled behind her paw now. Luda looked around franticly and finnaly saw Kallik bounding towards the fight. "KALLIK!". The cubs look into her face terrified. "Where's mommy going?" They both whimpered. Lusa was silent. Chapter 26: Kallik Kallik watched until she couldn't bear the thought of her friend or mate dieing. Kallik sprang forward, nudging her cubs behind Lusa. Kallik pushed through the crowd and into water, "STOP!" Kallik roared desperately. Yakone stopped and panted heavily, but Toklo was in a blind rage and slashed deep into her hind leg. Kallik gasped in pain and her legs buckled beneath her. Toklo shook his head and looked in horror at what he did. Chapter 27: Toklo What have I done? Toklo looked at Kallik in horror. The crowd had fallen silent abruptly and was looking at Toklo in horror. The mothers were slowly backing away, as if Toklo would attack there cubs next. Toklo crept forward. " Kallik I'm so-" Yakone landed a hard blow to Toklo's head and snarled. " BACK OFF." Toklo shook his head, trying to relieve from the dizzying blow. Kallik had struggled up and limped to a soft patch of grass, a worried Yakone supporting her. Toklo limped to the shore and found a shelter of trees to lay in. Lusa padded over to Toklo, though she went with a bit of caution. Toklo, having swallowed mouthfuls of water unnaturally, gagged miserably. Lusa carefully spread wet moss over Toklo's wounds. " Thanks, mmhg, Lusa." Toklo heaved miserably, mid sentence Chapter 28: Lusa Lusa looked at Toklo, trying to build up courage to ask about him liking Kallik. Toklo looked into her eyes and said, "I've always liked Kallik, ever since we first meet her, and I still like her now." Lusa was surprised and wondered if her face asked the question she was thinking. Toklo sighed and turned so his broad back faced Lusa. Luda padded away, wondering if she would ever have a bear like her. Chapter 29: Yakone Yakones pelt bristled with fury at Toklo. Why would attack Kallik like that?!? Yaonke glanced at Kallik, who was nursing the two cubs. " You should rest." The big white bear urged. " I'm fine Yakon." Kallik reassured and touched him with her nose. " Go ask Lusa to help you with those wounds now." Yakone walked over to Lusa, who was collecting herbs. " Oh! Yakone! I was just about to give these herbs to you!" Lusa said. "Thanks Lusa." The white bear said gratefully Yakone carefully applied the herbs and lay down next to Kallik and his cubs, all of which were sleeping. Chapter 30: Kallik It had been a couple of moons since the fight and joy of seeing each other won over feelings of anger. Kallik raised her head and looked at her friends. Lusa and Miki were digging for grubs and Toklo and Yakone were showing the cubs how to fish. Kallik had stopped nursing a 1 or 2 moons ago. Kallik smiled and licked her paws lazily. Kallik was about to doze off when Aurora came bounding up to her. "Mother! Mother! I caught a fish! I caught a fish!" Aurora said energetically, dropping a small fish at Kalliks paws. Kallik smiled, "Well done Aurora!" Kallik praised . Aurora trotted off proudly, commenting, "Be warned! That's fish is probably going to be delicious so lay down when you eat it in case you faint from 'delicousessness'!" Kallik ate the fish and thought the prey was good this burn sky. Kallik yawned and rested her head on her paws as the sounds and sights blurred away. Chapter 31: Lusa Lusa happily munched on grubs with Miki, glad the tension between the two bears had left. Miki was chattering about his journeys after the day they first met. Lusa looked at Miki, her heart filled with love. She hoped a Miki felt the same way. Miki got up and stretched. "Nice talking to you again Lusa. I'll be heading to the other black bears now." Lusa immediately bounced up. "I'll come with you!" Lusa said eagerly. "Lets get going!" The black said, already trotting forward. Chapter 32: Lusa Lusa and Miki made their way to the black bears. The black bears greeted them warmly, nudging leftover berries towards them. Lusa stood a little closer to Miki, hoping they looked like mates. But Miki trotted over to another black bear, a young she-bear, with a gleaming pelt, and bright eyes. " Hi!" Miki said happily. The way he said hi made Lusa heart sink down into her paws. Chpater 33: Toklo Toklo killed another salmon and put it in the small pile. The salmon might not be around for long and he wanted to make sure they would have enough food. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a brown bear cub sneak towards their pile. "Hey!" Toklo snarled and the cub ran to its mother wide eye. The cub had tried to steal their food a cpurple of times. Normally Toklo would have let a starving cub take a fish but this cub was plump and healthy and so was its mother. Toklo averted his eyes away from the cub and focused on hunting. As he lashed forward to kill a salmon the cub darted forward and took a fish. "GIVE THAT BACK!" Toklo roared furiously and chased the cub. He caught up to the cub in a couple of bounds but the cub had squeezed into a hole in a tree. Toklo clawed at the old wood and heard the wood creak and snap. The cub darted between his legs but Toklo cuffed him hard on the head. The cub squealed and lay flat on the ground. Toklo picked up he fish, gave a growl, and trotted away. Chapter 34: Yakone Yakone had abandoned fishing and went for a swim. He spied Kallik sleeping with Elurra on her back and Lusa and another bear talking to little black bears. Black bears had always puzzled Yakone and he wondered how it was possible to have black fur. But why think about that now? Yakone cut through the water with smooth long strokes. Suddenly he saw Aurora flailing through the water towards him. Yakone swam through the water frantically and nudged Aurora onto his back. As he made his way the the shore Aurora looked down at him with dark, pleading eyes. "Can you please please please teach me how to swim?" Aurora begged. Yakone chuckled quietly at the plead. "Of course my angel." The white bear said. Aurora squealed with delight and moved her paws through Yakones thick fur as if she was swimming. Chapter 35: Lusa Lusa walked over to the she-bear and saw her eyes were also glittering brightly. "Lusa! This is Ursa! Ursa, this is Lusa!" Miki said energetically. "Hello Lusa!" Ursa said happily. Ursas voice was sweet and smooth. "Hi Ursa." Lusa thought her voice was tough and hoarse compared to Ursas. "This is Ursa first Gathering." Miki said "But so far she just Loves it. She's so Interested in it." Lusas heart broke and she excused herself quickly. "Uh I'm have to find some herbs for...." Miki and Ursa were already chatting away, not even noticing Lusa walk away. Chapter 36: Kallik Kallik woke up from her nap when she heard heavy paw steps come her way. "Hello Lus- what's wrong?" Kallik said, noting her friends sad expression. "It's kinda embarrassing..." Lusa mumbled shyly. Kallik rose to her paws and walked closer to her friend. "You can tell me." Kallik murmed reassuringly, touched noses gently. "I LIKE MIKI AND I THOUGHT HE LIKED ME BUT THEN WE MET URSA WHO HAS A GLEAMING PELT AND BRIGHT, GLITTERING, EYES AND LOOKS SO BEAUTIFUL AND SHE AND MIKI JUST HIT IT OFF AND MIKI LOOKED AT URSA IN SUCH A SWEET WAY AND URSA LOOKED AT MIKI IN SUCH A SWEET WAY AND THEY WERE TO BUSY TALKING TO EACH OTHER THEY DIDNT EVEN NOTICE I LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lusa cried and sank to the ground, burying her snout underneath her paws, crying quietly. Kallik looked at Lusa, surprised at the unexpected burst. Kallik smiled. "Just the tell him Lusa." Lusa whimpered pitifulply and look at Kallik. "And if he doesn't like me back?" Kallik smiled faintly. "Then you have to accept that" Lusa nodded and trotted away. Kallik stretched and smiled. She had not toled Yakone yet, she was almost going to have more cubs. Chapter 37: Yakone Yakone reached the shore and shook himself off. Aurora was already galloping toward her mother and Lusa. He brought the fish to the them and plopped down near them. He walked over to Kallik, who was smiling coyly. "What?" Yakone asked, suspicious of her smile. Kallik smiled wider and laid her muzzle on Yakone back. "We are having more cubs in a couple moons." Chapter 38: Toklo Toklo was fishing again when he heard heavy pawsteps. He turned around to see a large male bear. "Did you steal my cubs fish and hit him?!" The large bear thundered. Toklo looked at the tiny cub, who had a smug expression on his. Toklo snarled "He stole MY fish. Now take that stupid cub of yours and go away." The bear got on his hind legs androared in anger. He swiped and Toklo with his large paw. Toklo ducked and bit his paw. The bear roared in anger and pain and clubbed Toklos head. Toklo staggered around, trying to relieve from the dizzying blow. As the bear was about to attack him, a flash of white appeared. Yakone tore at the big bears skin reaptededly. The bear roared feebly and dropped to all fours. The bear shambled away pitifully. The cub not far behind. Toklo panted heavily. "Thanks Yakone." Toklo staggered to his spot and lay down, his head spinning from the strong blow. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the bear glaring menacingly at him. Chapter 39: Lusa Lusa walked anxiously to Miki. "Hi guys!" Lusa said as cheerfully as she could muster. "Oh, Lusa, I didnt notice you left." Miki said turning toward her. "Well im here now!" Lusa replied, a little heartbroken Miki didnt notice her absence. Ursa smiled at her sweetly "Hello Lusa!" Lusa smiled through gritted teeth. "So uh Miki, can I talk to you for a second?" Lusa asked shyly. "Oh uh sure Lusa." Miki said, dragging his handsome eyes away from Ursa. Miki followed Lusa to the lake and glanced back at Ursa once. "What is it Lusa?" Lusa shuffled uncomfortably. "Well... uh... you see... I..." Lusa begin shyly. "Just say it Lusa." Miki said, a tiny hint of impaticente in his voice. "I LIKE YOU! I LIKE YOU LIKE YOU!" Lusa burst out. Category:Tigerfoot's Pages Category:Fanfiction Category:Polar Bears Category:Grizzly Bears Category:Black Bears Category:Nice story Category:Read on